


Au Revoir, Dumbledore

by Shadow_Wolfe99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gen, M/M, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black Speaks French, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfe99/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfe99
Summary: Following Halloween 1981, Sirius takes Harry far away. He doesn't tell anyone where he's gone and refuses to respond to owls.At least, until Remus Lupin sends one.Hiding in an abandoned family manor in France, Sirius with the assistance of a mutated house elf, raises Harry and keeps him secret from the world. All owls are sent away with their letters untouched.When Remus reaches out and begs the question of whether Harry is safe, Sirius contacts him.Together, Sirius and Remus force Dumbledore to back off (because screw the old man)
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Au Revoir, Dumbledore

# Au Revoir Dumbledore

He knocked back the shot of firewhiskey and tried not to think. He hated being alone in the flat but Remus was off doing who knows what and his best mate was hidden away. All the way in Godric's Hollow. His godson was out of his reach. He knew it was necessary. Voldemort was a tosser, but he missed them. He missed Lily too, even if she was a pain in the arse since motherhood. Always fussing if he got injured during a mission. He loved her but she was a demon when it came to recovery. His heart ached. The sooner they murder Voldie the better. He wanted his fucking family back. He missed the cottage.

His stomach dropped. He could recall exactly where they lived. The fidelius had been broken. He snatched his wand and jacket before apparating to their house. He hoped it wasn't too late. 

The cottage was smoking, part of the roof having been blasted away. His heart clenched. He was too late. He slowly made his way into the house, wand drawn. He gripped the bannister tightly as he looked upon his brother's corpse. He was strewn across the stairs, clearly having decided to act as a deterrent. He'd hoped for Lily to live.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Sirius croaked. "I'm so fucking sorry, Prongs."

It was then that he registered the screaming. The terrified panic of a toddler. His godson. Cringing as he stepped over his best mate, Sirius bolted up the stairs. He forced himself to pay no heed to Lily's body lying on the floor and directed himself straight over to Harry's cot. He picked his godson up and rocked him in his arms.

"Hey, little man, I'm here. I'm sorry. It's okay. You're safe now," Sirius whispered, kissing the mop of hair on Harry's head. "Nobody else is going to hurt you, pup. I won't let them."

Keeping Harry tightly clutched to his chest, Sirius started packing a bag for Harry. He was halfway done when he heard the door squeak downstairs. Levitating the bag to him, he apologized to Harry before apparating back to his flat. 

Apparating with babies and very young children wasn't advised but Sirius had no other option. He wasn't about to let Voldie or any of his minions take a shot at Harry. He didn't know why his godson was still alive but he wasn't going to question it. 

With Harry asleep, Sirius laid him on the bed while he packed his own bag. He had no idea where he was going but he needed to get away. Britain was no longer safe. Not with traitorous rats running about the place. Not with snakes in the grass. Not with deatheaters running around throwing killing curses. No, his best friend was dead along with his wife. Harry was an orphan and under no circumstance, was he about to let a child get dragged into Order business because of a bloody prophecy. 

Sirius zipped up the duffle bag before shrinking it down and shoving it in his pocket. He shrunk Harry's bag too. He lifted his godson and held him tightly to his chest. He was not going to let anyone hurt or anything happen to, Harry. He was the only family he had left. He carried him out to the living room and with a final glance around his flat, stepped towards the floo. It was just as he stated his location that he heard the knock on the door. He was beyond greatful as the flames engulfed them.

The Leaky Cauldron was practically dead but Sirius didn't hesitate to scurry through to Diagon Alley. He rushed towards Gringotts and (through a knock he'd been taught as a twelve-year-old) had a goblin escort him to his vault. He withdrew the vast majority of his inheritance and exchanged a large portion into muggle money. He then left the alley, quickly scurried through Leaky then summoned the night bus. He kept his wand in hand as they rushed through the traffic towards Devon. He wasn't about to stay in a country so unsafe when he had a child to protect. Thankfully, Harry remained asleep throughout. Clearly he was exhausted. 

He managed to get a ferry ticket and, with the assistance of an ancient French witch, get on board. He settled himself in a seat and sighed a small sigh of relief when they departed. No doubt the aurors were looking for him. No doubt the Order was looking for him. Technically speaking, he had kidnapped a toddler. He was also the prime suspect for doing so. Especially when they broke into his flat and found his stuff missing. They'd likely contact Remus and tell him. For a brief moment, he didn't care. They were leaving Britain and all it's nonsense behind. They would be safe.

The ancient witch found him again and offered him a tuna sandwich.

"Raising children is tiring," she said, her accent thick, "You need to keep up your strength, monsieur."

He accepted greatfully. "Merci, madame. It's certainly proving to be exhausting."

"Oui, I have seven of my own and nine grandchildren. Is he yours?"

"Non, he's my godson. His parents died in the war."

"Sacred Bleu! C'est horrible. Mes sinceres condoleances."

"Merci, madame. They were my best friends. It's terrible."

He ate the sandwich carefully, making sure not to drop any crumbs onto Harry's head. 

Despite the exhaustion that fell over him, he refused to sleep, even a little. When they docked in Calais, Sirius was one of the first off the ship.

* * *

He caught a taxi to the French equivalent of Diagon Alley, Place Cachee. It was there that he located the after hours pub and reluctantly, ducked inside. His mother was well known here and likely had spread word that he'd been cast out of the family. Despite that, he had no choice but to head in. It was the only place open and he needed a place to stay for the night. 

"What is you doing with a baby in a drinking establishment?" the bartender asked, clearly part veela.

"I need a place to stay for the night," Sirius replied. "We'll be out by the morning."

The part veela raised an eyebrow at him before stepping around the bar and walking away, gesturing him to follow. She revealed a room and stood close to him.

"We don't make an 'abit of giving shelter to people but I take pity. You have clearly come a long way tonight. You may use my room, but I assure you, I will need it in the morning," she said. "I hope you sleep well. That baby will need you at your best."

He stepped into the room, thanking her and watched her shut the door. The room was cozy, if a little small. He laid Harry on the bed and sat down beside him. He kept his wand in hand and leant against the wall. He would fight for Harry, if he got cornered. 

He temporarily altered his appearance and took Harry out into Place Cachee again. In the early morning, it was less dead than before but still quiet enough that Sirius felt less tense. Harry seemed to know something was wrong and stayed terrifyingly quiet, burying his head into Sirius's shoulder as if to pretend things were normal. He knew the little boy couldn't possibly understand the reality but Sirius would go insane if he didn't make some sort of internal conversation. Godric only knew when he'd talk to another adult. He slipped into a cafe and brought his and Harry's breakfast. He sat them in a dark corner, away from everyone else and kept Harry on his lap rather than transfiguring him a high chair.

When they were done, Sirius bribed the owner to use their floo connection. 

"Alphard's Manor house," he said, as quietly as possible for the floo to still work.

The instant the flames died off, Sirius stepped forward and raised his wand.

"Harmenum Revelio," he said, then when it revealed nobody, sighed. "Any elves?"

The instant he called, a strange looking house elf popped into view. It was about four and a half feet tall and had a flimsy braid of blond hair sticking out of it's head.

"How might I serve, sir?" 

Sirius shook his head. Apparently the rumours about his uncle were true. "Is it just you here?"

"Of course, sir. Mistress Black sold the other elves off when Master Alphard died. I wasn't acceptable so I was abandoned with the manor."

Sirius covered Harry's ears. "Are you fully house elf? Or are you an experiment of some description?

"I'm quarter human, sir. Master Alphard-"

"Yes, I get the idea. If any of the rooms are equipped for a toddler, please show me, if not, would you make one. I can provide the funds for furniture."

"Of course, sir. Might I ask your name, sir?"

"Black. Walburga was my mother. You are?"

"Nostra, Mr Black, sir. I will show you the way."

After the initial shock wore off, Harry expressed his discomfort being in a strange place without his parents by shrieking loudly. It took several hours to calm him down. He sent Nostra out for food and the elf seemed relieved to leave. He didn't even remotely blame her. Harry was not in a good mood. He didn't blame him either. When he was finally calm, Sirius shifted into Padfoot and curled up with his godson, who seemed soothed by the dog. 

Sirius tried to feel calmer but he was for all intents and purposes a fugitive and a pseudo-parent at the same time. His best friends were dead, his boyfriend-whowasn'treallyaboyfriendanymore- was awol and likely believed him to be a traitor, and his other- former- friend was a massive traitor and servant to darkness. The rest of his friends were dead. The manor was untraceable and was warded to protect itself from intruders (though that required blood magic that Sirius really didn't want to invoke). He disconnected the floo network, though technically, anyone who tried to enter the building that wasn't a Black by blood would die. He wasn't taking the risk when Harry was his to protect. He'd already failed him once.

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry started to warm up to the manor. Nostra also warmed up to him and made sure he never wanted for anything. Sirius got the impression that she was also ensuring he never screamed like he had the first day. He wasn't about to stop her either, so long as her methods were in no way harmful. The elf made sure that neither of them were ever hungry either and Sirius realized just how biased he'd been against house elves, especially the ones that served the noble house of Black. She was a decent conversaionalist, despite the several years she'd likely been alone. He never brought up Alphard and she seemed disinclined to discuss her existence. He was perfectly okay with that. He had already had the rumours about his uncle confirmed but he really, really didn't want to know any kind of details.

When they'd been there eight days, the first owl arrived. It was a dull brown barn owl. Sirius took the letter and scowled at the contents.

_Dear Mr Black,_

_I will presume that you are the one responsible for the kidnapping of Harry Potter. I ask kindly turn yourself in and the boy over to the proper authorities. You are clearly not in the correct headspace to be raising a child._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius screwed the parchment up and wordlessly _incendio_ 'd the bloody thing. The owl remained on the windowsill and Sirius forceably sent it back out the house. Hand Harry to the proper authorities! Not in a million years. He was Harry's godfather. He was who James and Lily decided to leave their son to in the event of their death, prior to him being of age. The authorities could suck his-

Nostra popped into existence in front of him and swept up the ash from the letter. Then she looked up at him and frowned, producing a newspaper.

"Master Black, I believe you may wish to see this," she said. "The front page news purtains to you and the boy."

He knew it was bound to happen but he was mildly surprised that it had hit the French papers so quickly.

**Le garcon qui a vecu- disparu**

**Sirius Black- Voleur d'enfant**

He held back a snarl by the skin of his teeth. The article suggested that he had no claim on Harry aside from perhaps to turn him over to Voldemort. Harry was a celebrity for surviving the killing curse and for banishing Voldie. There was a reward for safely returning him to the ministry of magic. Sirius _incendio'_ d the paper too. 

Harry cried out from his bedroom and Sirius was with him in seconds.

The owls continued to come but Sirius refused to let them in, sending them back without removing the letters. He knew they'd all say the same sort of thing. The newspaper didn't change their story much either. After two weeks, he and Harry were still front page worthy. He loathed it. He also felt caged. He couldn't take Harry out into the public and he wasn't about to risk taking him somewhere less populated either. He was stuck in the house and he hated it. He knew immediately that he wouldn't have been able to stay under a fidelius charm. Certainly not without someone he loved who could talk or with something interesting enough to focus on.

After a month, he'd recieved over fifty owls. Based on the handwriting on the front, the vast majority were from Dumbledore. A couple others were likely from aurors or ministry officials. He didn't care to check. It wasn't until an ordinary barn owl sat on his windowsill, refusing to move no matter how much Sirius tried, that he opened the window. The December chill made him shiver and he quickly shut the window behind the owl.

"Who sent you, you stubborn mother f-" Sirius said, cutting himself off with a sharp inhale. 

He'd know the scratchy scawl anywhere. He'd stared at it for years. Remus. He knew it was likely a ploy from Dumbledore, using Remus to get to him, but he couldn't resist. He needed to hear from his Moony.

**_Pads,_ **

**_I guarantee you're not going to tell me where you are, so I'm not even going to ask, but for the love of Merlin, please tell me you are the one in possesion of Harry! If you are, please let me know he's alright. That you both are. I honestly don't care about the rest. Please..._ **

**_Moony_ **

**_P.S, if you'd like to confirm that you were not the secret keeper when the fidelius was broken, that would be great too_ **

**_xx_ **

Sirius stared at the words and was momentarily confounded when they went blurry only to realize that he was in fact crying. Remus was giving him the benefit of the doubt. He wasn't convinced that he was the traitor. The owl gave a small hoot. He called for Nostra and asked her to feed the owl while he wrote his letter in response. He loved his Moony too much to leave him in the lurch.

**Moony,**

**You're right, I won't tell you or anyone else where I am. I do have Harry and we're both ~~fine~~ coping. Harry's been literally scarred by the events, but he'll survive. He's a Potter. I switched with Peter. I... I didn't trust you so I insisted that we switch. I'm sorry for getting them killed. I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Love Padfoot**

After a moment's hesitation, he added,

**P.S: I'm attaching enough money for you to get to France. I'll meet you under the Eiffel Tower in eight days time. I also understand if you don't show. Keep the cash regardless.**

**xx**

He summoned both muggle and wizard money, placing both in a pouch before sealing his letter, not with the Black stamp but with Padfoot's. He'd created it in their seventh year. He returned to the owl to find Harry, sat in a high chair staring at it with wide eyes.

"Can you say, owl, Harry?" he asked, attaching the letter and pouch to the bird.

"Ow," Harry replied, "Ow, Padfoo."

"Very good, pup. You say bye, bye."

"Bye, bye, ow."

Sirius opened the window and the bird took off, gracefully soaring through the air.

Once Harry was asleep for the evening, Sirius summoned Nostra.

"How can I serve, Master Black, sir?"

"I'm going to need you to watch Harry for me, in eight days," he said, before holding out a peice of paper. "Should anyone attempt to enter the home while I'm gone, I need you to take Harry and appararate to that location. I need you to do it without hesitating. When I return home, I will not only send a patronus through first, which by the way looks like my animagus form, but will call out when I enter the building. Do you understand?"

The elf looked concerned. "Of course, sir. Are you in trouble, sir?"

"Currently, a little bit. Unfounded accusations. Most of them anyway. Harry is the main concern here, Nostra. He has to be kept safe, no matter what."

The elf nodded. "Of course, Master Black, sir. Master Harry is of the utmost importance."

He thanked Merlin that she was enough elf to not question a direct order. Had she shown more signs of being human... well he would never trust her to look after Harry in his absence.

* * *

He hugged Harry tightly and the toddler giggled as he tried to squirm free.

"I'll be back soon, pup," he whispered. "Be good for Nostra, okay?"

"Bye, bye, Padfoo," Harry replied.

Sirius placed his godson on the floor and he toddled off into the living room where all of his toys were. Nostra stood over him protectively. Before he could doubt himself, Sirius exited the house and apparated to an alleyway just shy of public mania. He turned into Padfoot and trotted towards the Eiffel Tower. At least if he was followed, only Remus would know who he was. At least that was the hope. It was entirely possible that either he or the rat had outed him as an animagus. There was a ridiculous amount of muggles but that wasn't surprising. It was almost christmas after all. Every now and then he caught the whiff of magic but it quickly passed by. 

Once he reached the landmark, he continued to pace, just hoping that he didn't get caught by any muggle official for being off lead. He'd run into that problem a couple of times when he'd stayed at the Potter's over the summer. Apparently regular dogs couldn't be trusted in public.

"You'd think it would be harder to spot you," Remus said, appearing in front of him. "Should have known you'd come to France."

Padfoot snorted before brushing past him and wordlessly guiding him to a more secluded area. Once hidden from sight, he returned to human form and aimed his wand at Remus, feeling slightly guilty about it.

"Where did we first kiss in fourth year?" he asked.

"Trick question. We didn't kiss until fifth year and it was in a broom cupboard in the dungeons. Neither of us expected it," Remus replied, unfazed by the wand at his throat.

Sirius lunged forward and hugged the werewolf with all his strength. Remus reciprocated and buried his face in Sirius's neck.

"Fuck me, Pads, I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry."

"Peter is to blame, not you. Relax, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head and tightened his grip. Peter wasn't the only one to blame. If he'd never switched then James and Lily would still be alive. Remus pulled back and pressed his hands onto Sirius's cheeks, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"You are not to blame, Sirius. That rat bastard is," he said firmly. "Now, do we have time for lunch or do you need to get back to Harry?"

Sirius shrugged. "We have time for lunch it's a case of whether I'll be caught doing so."

Remus rolled his eyes. "We're in muggle Paris at the height of christmas shopping. Everywhere will be crowded enough for you to blend in. Come on."

After lunch, they went for a walk in a park and Sirius casually slipped his hand into Remus's. Instead of being pushed away, Remus laced their fingers together and they walked in companionable silence for a while.

"Who's got Harry?" Remus asked. "It probably should have been one of the first things I questioned earlier."

"Quarter human house elf named Nostra," Sirius replied, prepared for the question that followed.

Remus pulled them to a stop and stepped in front of him. "Quarter human house elf? Do I... do I want to know?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. You really don't."

"Okay, now I have to ask. How?"

He groaned. "My uncle Alphard... had a penchant for house elves, if you catch my drift."

Remus shuddered. "I really wish I hadn't asked. Is that even legal?"

Sirius shrugged, tugging Remus's hand to get them moving again. Even a warming charm wasn't helping keep the winter chill off them. Or off him was probably the better phrasing. Remus rarely noticed the cold. Remus squeezed his hand and they continued their walk.

"I'm not here because they asked me to come, by the way. I haven't spoken to Dumbledore or any of the Order members since I was informed that they'd died and Harry was awol. I refuse to be part of the witch hunt against you anyway. I know you'd never hurt Harry."

Sirius snorted. "Tell the old bastard that. Keeps sending owls my way telling me to hand Harry to the proper authorities. Those bastards would take Harry from me, even though I'm his bloody godfather."

"I hope you're watching your mouth around him, Pads. You're worse than a trucker."

He shouldered him playfully and the werewolf smirked. They walked a little further before Remus stopped them again.

"Dumbledore isn't going to stop. He fully believes you're the traitor. My word won't change that."

Sirius nodded and from his pocket produced a vial containing the memory of the night they'd switched secret keeper. He handed it over and tightly grasped Remus's hand around it.

"Please, don't watch it," he choked. "I said... fuck Remus I said so many things that I really shouldn't have said. I think I convinced James that you were the traitor and you know how hard that was. Lily still thought I was being dramatic but she went with it for Harry's sake. Please don't ever watch it."

Remus shoved the vial into his pocket before pulling him close and kissing his forehead. Sirius buried his face against Remus's neck and breathed in the familiar smell. It was safety. It was love. It was home. Before he could control it, Sirius started to sob and Remus tightened his hold, whispering calming nonsense in his ear.

They parted with the promise of reuniting once again. Sirius apparated just off the property line, sent his patronus inside before quickly entering the manor. He called out and Nostra appeared before him.

"Master Harry is sleeping, Master Black, sir," she said quickly. "May I get you anything?"

"Uh, tea would be lovely, Nostra," he replied, "Thank you."

"I live to serve, sir."

She disappeared with a pop and Sirius headed into Harry's room. He was curled up in his cot, cuddling mini padfoot. He sat down in the rocking chair opposite and let his mind wander. He still loved Remus, despite everything, and it seemed like Remus still loved him. Even if they were just going to end up friends, Sirius would gladly welcome the company and the assistance in raising Harry. It was only beauracratical nonsense that meant Remus wasn't also godfather. Being a werewolf meant you lost your rights to human decency. Nostra appeared and disappeared almost immediately, leaving the tea tray floating beside him. 

* * *

Remus sent an owl the day before his return and, despite the warning not to, Sirius sent him back with the money to arrive. He knew he'd get chewed out over it but Remus always refused financial assistance. He was a bit of a tosser about it really. That evening, with Harry cradled in his arm, he produced sparks and a variety of other display charms to entertain them both. When a ghostly phoenix barged into the room, Sirius scowled.

"Mr Black, I implore you see reason. I now believe you were not the traitor who cost James and Lily their lives but, Harry is not safe with you. He needs to join his blood relatives to continue the protection provided by Lily-" Dumbledore's voice started.

Sirius waved his hand, banishing the patronus before producing his own.

"Blood relatives?! If you by any chance mean Petunia then you've completely gone off your rocker! Harry is not going to a bloody muggle on the pretense that he would be safer there. It's lies meant for you to get your slimy hands on him. You believe the prophecy is final. I disagree and as Harry's legal guardian, regardless of whatever rubbish you claim, I insist he stay with me. You are not to be trusted. You recruited children to join a war."

The dog ran away and Harry frowned. Sirius took a deep breathe before using his thumb to smooth out the line that formed.

"It's okay, Harry. The silly old man isn't going to take you anywhere," he whispered, before resuming the charms show.

Padfoot was wandering around the Tower when a dog catcher appeared. Feeling somewhat childish, he decided to play. He trotted around the catcher, just out of reach of the stupid pole he'd been grabbed by before bolting far enough away that, even when the catcher lurched for him, he was in the clear. The game went on for over fifteen minutes before a hand was on his scruff.

"Behave yourself, Padfoot," Remus hissed, though Sirius could hear the entertainment in his voice.

"You really should have your dog on a leash," the catcher stated, handing him what was likely a fine. "It is the law here in France."

"My apologies," Remus replied, a red slip lead appearing in hand. 

Padfoot growled at him as he slipped it over his head. The catcher moved on but Remus, unwilling to get another fine or miss out on an opportunity to taunt him, kept the lead on until they were safely hidden in an alleyway. Sirius turned back and shoved Remus, who simply started laughing his head off.

"You're a tosser, you know that?" Sirius grumbled.

"It's payback for sending me more money when I distinctly told you not to," Remus replied, barely pausing to reply before laughing again.

Feeling petty, Sirius grabbed him by the arm, checked nobody was around, then apparated them to the woods near the manor.

Remus wretched and it was Sirius's turn to laugh. The werewolf was fine with regular apparition but side-along was a whole other story. He hadn't been raised using it and hadn't built a tolerance.

"You are a git," Remus groaned. "I hate you."

"Nah, you don't. Or you wouldn't have come back," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"I'm thoroughly questioning my choices."

"You love me really, Moony?"

It hadn't meant to be a question, but Sirius was apparently more unsure than he'd originally thought. Remus straightened himself up, clearly recognizing the doubt, and held his hand out. Sirius took it and let himself be pulled closer. Remus cupped his cheek and kissed him gently.

"Of course I still love you, Pads. Even if you are a bloody git sometimes."

He rested their foreheads together and Sirius sighed a breath of relief. That certainly cleared it up. He still had his Moony, even if he'd lost so many others. Even if everything else brought pain, he still had his love. Remus chuckled.

"I love you, Sirius. I never stopped and I'm not sure I ever can," Remus whispered. "When there was a possibility that you were secret keeper, I still loved you, even though I hated you. You'll always be my love, Pads, and you've forever got my heart."

Sirius kissed him again. He loved the soppy bollocks that came out of his boyfriend. He could rarely say any of it himself, but he loved it all the same. 

"We should go back to Harry," Remus said gently.

Sirius nodded and took his hand. Unquestioningly, Remus followed and they walked in a silence so peaceful, Sirius had to wonder why they ever made noise. 

When Nostra greeted them at the door, Sirius heard the inhale from behind him. Nostra remained unflinching.

"Master Black, sir, may I get anything for you or your guest?"

"Tea would be lovely. Where's Harry?" Sirius replied.

"Playing with a noisy muggle toy in the lounge, sir."

The elf vanished and Sirius tugged Remus inside by the hand. He knew there were a whole bunch of questions waiting to be asked that were immediately warded off by Harry toddling quickly towards them. Sirius scooped him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Harry, you remember Uncle Moony, don't you?"

The toddler looked at Remus and grinned. "Moo-ey! Hug!"

Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow at the werewolf, waiting for him to take the toddler. Hesitantly, he did and Harry all but threw himself into his arms.

"My favourite boys all together," Sirius whispered, feeling a twinge when he remembered that one of his boys would forever be missing.

That night, Remus joined Sirius in the bed he'd been using and they made up for a lot of lost time. Curled against his boyfriend's chest, for the first time in the month and a bit that he'd been at the manor, he felt at home. 

Christmas was a muted affair. Nostra provided a brilliant day of food and constant servitude, and Harry was spoiled rotten, but he and Remus were distinctly aware of who was missing and why. They couldn't help but be aware that they had fled their home country, the lives they'd known and every bit of existence they'd had. They'd lost so many people for the sake of blood supremacy and megalomanic greed. They were adrift in uncertainty. There were questions neither of them wanted to touch and bits of reality that hurt to remember. so christmas was no more than a reminder of all the things that were wrong. 

When Harry passed out on the sofa, he and Remus switched their wine for firewhiskey and raised a toast to the ones unavailable.

"To James," Sirius began.

"To Lily," Remus continued.

"To Marlene."

"To Dorcas."

"Euphemia and Fleamont."

"Hope."

The list continued for a while and by the end, they were glad for the burn of the whiskey. War was brutal and they had barely begun their lives. Neither of them should have seen thestrals yet, but still, here they were. They were the survivors. They were alive.

* * *

It was well over a month into the new year by the time the newspaper got bored of him and Harry. The last post they'd made had cleared his name and announced that Harry was his ward, since the loss of his parents. Dumbledore, clearly hadn't gotten the message because his owls still came so frequently, it was like clockwork. Between eight and ten a.m. the bloody birds would block the windowsill and either he or Remus would have to shove the bird away. 

The full moons had been unpleasant, for Remus because he had to become a wolf, and for Sirius because he'd had to wait until Harry was asleep before leaving him with Nostra. Moony had been confused by the barrier wards in the forest but delighted to have his pack mate back. They'd played and howled and enjoyed themselves until the moon disappeared and Remus returned. Sirius had hauled him back to the house where Nostra had left healing and replenishing potions on their bedside table. Sirius had become greatful for the years of training Hogwarts gave him where he'd learnt to run on very little sleep because Harry did not grasp the concept of a lie in. Remus would join them for lunch and Harry would be thrilled, though the kid was a fast learner in terms of not being too rough on those days.

Sirius started teaching Harry French because as he and Remus agreed, Harry would be attending Beaubatons when he turned eleven. The alternative, should he not be accepted there for whatever reason, was Durmstrang, though neither of them particularly wanted that. Either way, Harry would not be attending Hogwarts, at least, not while Dumbledore remained headmaster. 

It wasn't until Dumbledore's letters finally ceased that Sirius decided to take Harry to Place Cachee. Even with the relative anonymity of being somewhere he wasn't known, Harry was still somewhat of a celebrity. Witches and Wizards stopped and stared, whispering amongst themselves. Remus was most definitely uncomfortable with it, especially since they were speaking French.

"It's fine, Moony," Sirius said gently. "They don't give a monkey's uncle who we are. He's the boy who lived. The only person to ever survive the killing curse. Plus, he defeated Voldie. He's a miracle child."

"Yes, exactly. He's a child," Remus replied, sitting across from him at a cafe table. "They shouldn't be gawking at him like he's a superstar quidditch player or a famous author. He's a baby. He should get to be one."

"Sad Moo-ey," Harry said quietly.

"No, Moony's not sad. Moony is grumpy," Sirius said. "Can you say, grumpy, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and slumped in Sirius's lap. Frowning, he lifted the kid up to face him before standing up and placing him in Remus's lap. The toddler perked up and Remus rolled his eyes indulgently. 

"He knows when you're not happy, Re. He doesn't like it when you're not happy."

"Shut up, oh wise one, and get some lunch. You are the french speaker here."

Sirius deliberately ruffled his hair before heading to the counter. The witch serving looked pleased to be serving him.

"Bonjour, monsieur, ca-va?"

"Ca-va, madamoiselle," Sirius replied, then switched to english, "Two coffees, pumpkin juice, two baguette sandwiches, a toasted bagel and whatever fruit you have. Oh, and a chocolate muffin, s'il vous plait."

"Oui, monsieur. A few moments please."

Sirius turned to watch Remus, who was producing bubbles from his wand, and Harry, who was trying to catch and eat the bubbles. He couldn't help but smile. His family was small and kind of dysfunctional, but he loved it, even with a bleeding heart. It was much smaller than it should have been.

"It's ready, Monsieur, and might I be so bold, you have a lovely family," the witch behind him said. "I know that Harry will grow up to be loved with you."

Sirius turned back to take the tray filled with their lunch and smiled wider.

"Merci, madamoiselle. He will be so loved it explodes out of him. He means the world to me."

He levitated the tray over to their table and sat opposite Remus again. He wished he could take a picture of his boys. He wanted to keep the moment forever.

* * *

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end where Albus Dumbledore liked to stick his nose in.

It was early spring and surprisingly warm, so they were in the front portion of the garden. Harry was chasing Padfoot while Remus was chasing them both. Given Harry's age, it wasn't a particularly fast game, but all three were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Sirius felt the wards ripple and he immediately transformed back, hoisting Harry onto his hip. Remus was by his side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Someone's here," Sirius replied, moving towards the front door. 

They'd just reached the entry when Dumbledore appeared at the end of the path. Sirius released a feral growl and Harry hid his face against his chest. The old wizard showed his hands to prove he was unarmed but Sirius wasn't about to take the chance. He knew how skilled he was at wandless and wordless magic. 

"Nostra!" he called. He heard the pop and handed Harry over. "Take him. We'll be with you shortly."

The elf didn't hesitate and popped out of existence, taking his godson with her. Remus hadn't taken his eyes off Dumbledore, who looked severely unimpressed.

"You can't leave well enough alone, can you?" Remus hissed. "Sirius is Harry's guardian, as told by the ministry of magic. The legal documentation was in place well before you decided that Harry was yours for the taking. Leave, Albus!"

"This is a Black family manor, Albus," Sirius added. "It has wards in place to protect itself from enemies. You, at this point, very much classify as one. There was a time when I once thought of you as a mentor, if not a friend. Now I see you for the snake you are. You see people as pawns and I refuse to let you lay a hand on Harry. You give Slytherin a brilliant name, Albus. It's just a shame you're not from that house."

"Mr Black, will you at least listen to what I have to say?" Dumbledore asked.

He scoffed. "Did the however many ignored owls not send the message clearly enough? Perhaps it's time you retire, Albus. Your memory is clearly failing you. I told you what I thought in that patronus. Perhaps I shall reiterate. Harry is never, _ever_ going to live with Petunia. Whatever blood protection you claim exists, will never mean a bloody thing if Harry is raised to hate everything he is. That is what would happen with that bitch. You can leave now, or I will activate the wards."

Dumbledore stood still, serving them both a look that once would have made them cringe. They were no longer children. They were adults forged in war. Their former headmaster no longer instilled fear into them. When Dumbledore took a step closer, Sirius sliced his palm on the wall, using his blood to activate the wards. He grabbed Remus, protecting him from them, and watched as their former headmaster fought the magic.

Remus gripped his arm tightly, definitely feeling the wards around himself but not being attacked by them. After a few moments, Dumbledore began to fight for breath. 

"It'll stop when you leave the grounds, Albus, or until you pass out. Either way, you'll stop being a threat and we can safely leave. That's what the wards are for."

With rage in his eyes, the professor took a reluctant step back. Then another and another. Eventually he disappeared from sight. Sirius shoved Remus inside.

Without hesitating, Sirius rushed around packing all of Harry's things into his bag, which had an undetectable extension charm placed on it. Remus was watching him with mildly disguised fear.

"Where's Harry?" 

"He's safe, Moony. We're going with him once his stuff is packed," Sirius replied, not stopping the mad dash about the house. "It's a shame really. I was growing to like this place. Bloody wards were a last resort. Mother will likely be notified that they were activated and burn the place down. Or sell it so I can't use it again. Either way. It's no longer an option. Do you plan on staying there like a statue the whole time or...?"

Remus stopped his motion and forced him to meet his gaze. "You thought it through."

"Harry means more than impulsivity, Remus. I thought you'd worked that out by now. I never want anything to happen to him."

Remus lifted his still bloody hand and silently performed a healing spell. It was unnecessary but an act of love all the same. Sirius kissed him briefly before resuming the packing process. Once all the clothes, toys and food (all placed into stasis) were all packed, he linked his arm through Remus's.

"Side-along again, I'm afraid. Last time, I promise."

Remus groaned but nodded and tightened his grip.

* * *

Remus almost threw up breakfast when they landed. Despite the desire to make sure he was alright, Sirius had someone more important to take care of. He sent his patronus through the door of the quaint little cottage before opening it up and calling out. Nostra appeared before him, walking rather than apparating and carrying his godson. She handed him over immediately and Sirius clutched the boy to his chest. The toddler seemed oddly confused but happy to have the attention.

"Master Black, sir, my magic it... sir it's weak. I don't understand," Nostra said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Relax, Nostra. This is a muggle town. The magic that once was has been corrupted. All wizard magic is suppressed. I was unsure whether you'd continue to use yours once we arrived. It'll take a bit of getting used to but you'll be fine," he replied, offering her the closest of apologies he could.

She was better off having joined him. If his mother was alerted and she did destroy or sell the manor, Nostra would undoubtedly be killed. The elf nodded before walking back through the house, the bag Sirius had packed in hand. He wondered momentarily if she could still apparate but the thought was cut off by Remus wrapping him and Harry in his arms.

"Want to explain?" he asked, weakly.

"What muggles claim to be a cursed town. They just don't understand that the natural magic that once belonged here was corrupted. The only way to cure it was to drain what little there was left. Now we and no other wizard can perform magic of any kind. But don't worry, we're about an hour's walk away from the Black Forest and we can place the wards when we get there. If I remember correctly, I think there are true wolves in there," Sirius said quietly.

"No magic but I still have to become a monster, eugh."

"You're not a monster but no, that is still a part of you, just as magic is still within us. Nothing but death can take that away."

Remus sighed before letting go, kissing Harry on the cheek then him on the lips. 

"Well, so long as I'm with you, Pads, I don't really care where we end up."

Sirius grinned. "Would you look at that. We agree on something for once."

* * *

**And so, Wolfstar raises Harry to be a brilliant wizard. He attends Beaubatons from the age of eleven and manages to live a normal life, without being dragged into a war he never asked for. Voldemort never gets fully resurrected, Dumbledore does his own dirty work and destroys the horcruxes himself. There's no second war. Wolfstar live until a grand old age (Remus goes first, Sirius a year later). Harry marries a part Veela and keeps living in the magic-free town. They have only one child.**

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak French nor do I have a keyboard with accented letters on it. Please blame Google Translate for any errors.  
> Please leave Kudos and comments


End file.
